Good Guys...Don't always get their way...
by MateriaGirl
Summary: Another story like those (bla-blabla...bla-bla-bla...) Read my other story called Bad Guys...With a twist... to find out what I'm talking about...anyhow, R&R!


****

Good Guys…Don't _always_ get their way…

(Part of the 'Mishaps of FF7' Series)

Cloud's "Superstition" Day

Cloud woke up one day and walked to the bathroom across the hall, carrying a comb and a mirror. He walked past Cid who was silently sleeping by the floor, just so he could use the bathroom first. Cloud sighed and walked into the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth, took a bath and came out of the bathroom to find Cid grumbling mad.

Cid grumbled, "Ohh….I told you I want the bathroom first! Y'all take to much time in that dang bathroom! I told you I-"

"Okay, Cid!" Cloud chuckled. "Go ahead."

Cloud carried a mirror and a comb into the main room where Yuffie, Vincent, Tifa, Aeris, Red XII, Barret and Cait Sith watched carefully, every single move of the mirror. Cloud paused, "…Anything wrong?"

Yuffie ran up to Cloud as he spun his mirror around in his hand. She stood it upright, Cloud still clutching on to it. She sighed, "Cloud, be more careful! Haven't you ever heard of superstition?! Break a mirror and it's bad luck for 7 straight years?"

"Yuffie, Yuffie, Yuffie…Mirrors are just glass! My idea of it is…Break a mirror, step on it, and it's splinter…splinter…splinter…Score settled? Good I'm glad!" Cloud then, began to walk away, twirling the mirror in his hand…not so carefully. 

Yuffie gasped, (In slow motion) "Cloudddd!..Noooooooo!"

The mirror dropped to the floor and smashed to the ground. Everyone stared, aghast and gawked, "Ooooo-"

"Shut up!" Cloud snapped. "I'll pick it up."

"What's your problem!? Can't you see I'm trying to-…Whoa…" Cid gawked at the sight of the broken mirror. "Get ready for 7 years of-"

"Don't say it!" Cloud snapped again.

"BAD LUCK!" Everyone hollered.

The voices echoed in Cloud's head for a few minutes. He shook his head fiercely, "I DON'T BELIEVE IN SUPERSTITIONS!!" He then began to walk to his room...as the wooden floor split, sending Cloud plunging down into the basement.

Tifa ran over and snickered, "What did I tell you?-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Cloud stated, firmly, getting up. "Now…help me up…please?"

"Alright…" Tifa let a rope down into the broken floor as Cloud climbed up.

"Thanks, I- AAAHHHH!" The floor broke again, as Cloud plunged into the ground…again. 

Tifa sighed, "Ooo…bummer…"

After Cloud's "recovery", he lay in bed, covered in cast. Aeris walked into his room, smiling, "Cloud, hi!"

"Mmmm, Huhmmmm…." Cloud murmured.

"What?"

"Hmm Hmmmm!…Mmmm, Huhmmmm!! HM MMMMM!!" Cloud raged, his mouth still covered.

"Hmm…Maybe I should break you out of this cast, hmm?" Aeris asked.

"MMMM!!!" Cloud snapped, shaking his head in disagreement.

"Okay…I'll just get a jackhammer and I'll be back in a second!" Aeris ran out of the room and ran back minutes later holding a large jackhammer. "Alright…One second…And-"

"NOOOOOO!!" A muffled sound of a hammering hammer and a yelling, panicking person were heard in the main room. Cid looked back at the hallway, where he could _see_ the sound vibrations moving down the hallway!

"Whoa…Cloud's sure got a bad case of…bad luck." Cid grunted. 

"I told him to handle the mirror properly, but do you think he listened to me? Huh? Do ya? Noooo he didn't!" Yuffie frowned. She ran into Cloud's room as soon as the jackhammering stopped. She saw Aeris running out giggling.

Yuffie ran into Cloud's room as she saw him rolling back on fourth, painfully on the floor. She sighed, "Cloud, what did we tell you?"

"I don't believe in superstitions!" Cloud snapped, quietly. "Now-"

"Fine, believe what you want!" Yuffie muttered. "But believe me, Cloud, it's just the beginning of a painful 7 years!" She skipped, joyfully, out of Cloud's room.

"Hey Yuffie, thanks for the warning, that sure didn't help!" Cloud got up, and dusted himself off. He grunted. He heard large footsteps upstairs, pounding hard on the ceiling. "Barret?…Hey Barret, keep it down!"

"YOU PUT THE &*^&%^% gun in the *^*^&%$^$^ dryer!?!? WHAT KIND OF *^*&%&%&$ ARE YOU!!! AAAAAAAHHHH!! %$&&^% !" Barret hollered.

"I'm sorry!" Tifa giggled, from the upstairs room. She then began to mock Barret in a very Barret-ish way, "I'm so sorry I got in your &%^$**# way!" She burst out laughing!

"YOU TRY TO MOCK ME YOU &%^$^% AND *U^&%$%$ AND ^^$$%$!!!" Barret yelled. Barret then began to jump up and down on the roof…as it crashed down on Cloud's head.

Cloud lay on the floor, underneath cement and wood, when all of a sudden, Barret jumped again and the dryer came sliding down onto Cloud, while he was under the cement and wood. And since Barret, being so unstable up there, slid down and crashed on the dryer, which pressed down harder on Cloud.

Tifa looked down from the hole and sighed, "Oooo…bummer…" She began to laugh and walked away.

Cloud swiggled out underneath the wood and cement that crashed on his head and sighed, painfully, "…medic…"

Cid's…Tea…

A bright, early morning. Cid was the very last person to wake up. He stumbled sleepily into the living room, everyone greeted him nervously. Cid grunted, "What y'all staring at?! Don't y'all have nuttin' better to do then stare?!…Like makin' breakfast?!?"

"Yeah, yeah…right…" They all muttered at different times.

Cid walked into the kitchen and smiled. "I love my morning-…tea?" Cid's smile soon vanished into a frown. Even a grunt came out of him.

Everybody else in the main room began to duck for cover. 

"HE'S GONNA BLOW!!" Barret hollered, ducking beside a sofa.

Echoes of a loud, irritating yell and holler came out of the kitchen. You could even see the sound vibrations moving past! And the voice hollered, "WHERE IS MY TEA?!?!? I WANT MY TEA AND I WANT IT NOW!!"

After the sound went down, everyone popped up and tiptoed into the kitchen where they quietly peered at Cid who was rolling on the floor like he had a mental breakdown.

"Tea. Tea. Tea. Tea. Tea…Tea?"

Tifa and Aeris rushed up to him. Aeris gasped, "Oh no! Cid!"

Tifa grumbled, lifting Cid up from the ground, "Hi, Miss Powderpuff! Could you do anything else, besides worrying? How about, oh let's say, Helping!?!" Tifa snapped. "We'll bring him upstairs!"

"Alright!" Aeris helped Tifa carry Cid upstairs.

Cid soon snapped out of it and jumped up. He grunted, "FREEZE!" Everyone froze int heir tracks, nervously. Cid smirked, "Good, good! Now…WHO TOOK MY TEA?!"

"Well, Cid. Did you look hard enough?" Vincent asked.

"MY TEA, IS MY TEA!! I ALWAYS PUT IT IN THE SAME PLACE, EVERY MORNING I PICK UP ONE TEA BAG AND YESTERDAY THERE WAS 10 OF THEM LEFT!! WHERE'D THEY GO?!" Cid hollered.

"Cid, maybe-"

"Can it, Yuffs!" Cid snapped.

"Yuffs?" Yuffie asked herself. "Since when was my nickname Yuffs?"

"Since now, Yuffs." Cloud grinned, evilly.

Yuffie grumbled.

"Y'ALL SHUT UP!! THIS IS MY PROBLEM, AND IF Y'ALL DON'T TELL ME WHO TOOK 'EM, THEN NO ONE LEAVES THIS HOUSE ALIVE!!" Cid hollered. "NOW STAY FROZEN WHILE I CHECK OUT THIS TEA PROBLEM!" Cid marched out of the house, leaving everyone in the same spot. He marched to Shinra Inc. to…ask a few…questions.

"I _DEMAND _AN ANSWER!!" Cid demanded.

"Alright, Alright…Rufus'll see you now." Reno sighed, opening up the doors.

Cid marched in as Rufus flipped his hair (whoa!) and turned to face Cid. He smirked, "Well, well. Isn't it Mr. Highwind, with his little tea problem?"

"I don't have no stinkin' problem! Someone stole my tea and I think you, Hair boy, and your smelly troops took it! I want it back!" Cid demanded.

"Mr. Highwind…we have nothing to do with some…herbs and water-"

"WHAT?!"

"We're after Sephiroth, and unless Sephiroth took it…we haven't a clue where it might be!" Rufus smiled.

"Somehow I'm not programmed to trust…hair flippin' idiots! Now I want that tea…now…" Cid shuddered, angrily.

Rufus snapped his fingers and Rude and Reno ran in. "Yes sir!" They asked.

"Dispose of this…tea drinking fool!" Rufus grinned at Cid.

"Y'all can't do this! I just want my tea back and I know you have it!" Cid grumbled, being carried out of the room.

Rufus smiled, lifted up a tea bag and waved. He murmured a silent goodbye.

Cid gasped, "MY TEA!! NO!!!!" And the door shut.

Outside, Reno and Rude dropped Cid to the ground.

Cid grumbled, "That stuck up, no good boss o yours has my tea!"

"God have mercy…" Reno sighed.

Rude looked weirdly at Reno and sighed at Cid. "Mr. Highwind…Rufus is allergic to tea! He dare not have your…herbs and water-"

"WHAT?!"

"Mr. Highwind, go home." Reno sighed. "We're huntin' down Sephiroth…not some…herbs and water-"

"HEY!!"

Rude continued, "But Mr. Highwind, if the tea turns up, we'll be sure to-"

"Have a tea party!" Reno grinned.

Rude grumbled, evilly at Reno. He turned to Cid, "We'll return it to you…"

"Alright…But y'all stupid Shinra can't bribe me! If the tea don't turn up…I'm takin' this to court!" Cid marched back to The main room in Midgar, where he and his friends were staying. As he went back, he bumped into Sephiroth on the way there. Cid gasped, "Sephie!"

"Ciddy?" Sephiroth asked.

"DON'T Y'ALL DARE CALL ME CIDDY!!" Cid snapped.

"WELL DON'T TAKE A CHANCE AT CALLING ME SEPHIE!!" Sephiroth snapped.

"Have you seen 10 tea bags? Sum'm (something) tells me you got it?" Cid questioned.

"Oh please! Why would I bother myself with some useless bags of…herbs and water-"

"HEY!"

"I've something more important to do! And besides, If I wanted a drink, It sure wouldn't be tea! Especially on a hot day like this!" Sephiroth began to walk away. As he did, he called back, "One more thing! What do you take me for? A fool?! Ha! If I did want tea, I would've bought it myself! I wouldn't've stole it from pitiful idiots like you! I'm not that cheap!" Sephiroth cackled, walking away.

Cid ran back to the main room, where he and his friends were staying. He ran back into the kitchen, as he passed his friends, suffering in the same position. He ran into the kitchen and gasped. "God have mercy!"

"What?" Everyone shrieked. After a few cries of help, steam coming from the kitchen and yells, they ran into the kitchen to see a relaxed Cid…sipping tea…

"You put us through murder so you could drink some…herbs and water?!" Barret shrieked. "Do you take me for crap?!"

"Quiet!…" Cid mumbled. 

"Cid where'd you find your tea?" Tifa asked, hyped and angry.

Cid didn't say anything. Instead, he opened up a cupboard where he found 9 tea bags left on the shelf. "I was checkin' the wrong cupboard…"

"HUH?…" Everyone "fainted" and fell on the floor.

Cid cackled evilly and lifted up his tea cup and smiled, "Hmm…Tea…anyone?"

THE END!


End file.
